User talk:EDFan12345
Hi, EDFan12345! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Explorer 767/Toying with Astrophysics/EDFan12345-20091024174945 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 18:21, October 24, 2009 Shoutbox Hey EDFan, You wanna chat with everyone without leaving the messages on their talk pages? Then go to shoutbox, here's how: # Go to see more ( next to watchlist and log out at the top right corner ) # Click on See More # When the menu comes up, click add widgetz # Then click on Soutbox when you find it. There you go, try it. March 3, 2010 (UTC) edfan I just wanted to put a part about Punki in it. I have to reference CPWE in there, right? I'm not trying to torture you. Change it back if you want. LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 20:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It was on CPWE. Your character. LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 21:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry I got back to you so late. I have been on the fanon wiki in a while. Yeh, that would be great to make a story about that! You not my REAL enemy. I don't know why I even put that on my page. But here's an idea. If you look at Manbu3/Future you will see that we make peace in December this year so make sure to have that at the end of the book! Anyways, It's a great idea! --''Manbu3The patato king will rise!.'' 02:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit the New Wiki Please do ASAP.-- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 15:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC)